


Freedom Fighters: Space Rescue

by SpaceRacer89



Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [11]
Category: Cleatus the Football Robot, Freedom Planet - Fandom, Ratchet and Klank, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89
Summary: Some of Sonic's friends have been kidnapped by aliens. Now he must work with NASA and SpaceX to plan a rescue mission.
Relationships: LilacxTorque, sonicxamy - Relationship
Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Freedom Fighters: Space Rescue  
By Matthew McLean

Ch. 1  
It was a crystal clear night over Mobotropolis. The Milky Way shone brightly across the sky. Over on a hill, Sonic, Amy and Tails were doing some stargazing. “Man, what a great night for watching stars!” said Tails. “Boy, the moon looks big and bright.” Sonic said. “Wouldn’t you like to go there someday?” asked Amy. “That would be great.” Sonic replied.  
Sonic: Well, I’d like to visit the moon  
On a rocket ship high in the air  
Amy: Yes, I’d like to visit the moon  
But I don’t think I’d like to live there

All: Though I’d like to look down at the earth from above  
I would miss all the places and people I love  
So although I might like it for one afternoon  
I don’t want to live on the moon

Tails: I’d like to travel under the sea  
I could meet all the fish everywhere  
Sonic: Yes, I’d travel under the sea  
But I don’t think I’d like to live there  
Amy: I might stay for a day there if I had my wish  
But there’s not much to do when your friends are all fish  
Sonic: And an oyster and clam aren’t real family  
So I don’t want to live in the sea

Tails: I’d like to visit the jungle, hear the tiger roar  
Sonic: Go back in time and meet a dinosaur  
Amy: There’s so many strange places I’d like to be  
But none of them permanently

Sonic: So if I should visit the moon  
Well, I’ll dance on a moonbeam and then  
Amy: I will make a wish on a star  
And I’ll wish I was home once again

All: Though I’d like to look down at the earth from above  
I would miss all the places and people I love  
So although I may go I’ll be coming home soon  
‘Cause I don’t want to live on the moon  
No, I don’t want to live on the moon  
They continued watching the stars for half an hour. “How many do think are up there?” asked Amy. “I don’t even the top astronomers on Earth could be sure.” Sonic answered. “Hey, which one is that?” Amy asked, pointing at the sky. Sonic looked through the telescope. “That’s not a star, that’s Jupiter. Here, you can see the moons surrounding It.” Amy took a look. “Oh, well, what about that one?” “Which one?” “The one right…Hey, it moved!” “Say what?” Sonic asked. “I swear, it was right next to Orion, and then it moved!” “That’s impossible, stars can’t move that fast.” said Tails. “Ugh, I must be losing it.” Amy said, feeling dazed. “Maybe not, I just saw a star move to.” Sonic said, rubbing his eyes. “Uh, I think I did also!” said Tails. The three of them looked up in shock. The star was moving right to left and dipping south. Amy held on to Sonic. “Sonic, can you get a lock on to it?” “Let’s see” he said, peering through the telescope. “That thing’s moving fast! Wait, that’s no star,” said Sonic. “It’s a flying saucer!” Amy jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious!” “Take a look!” Amy looked into the telescope and couldn’t believe her eyes. “Uh guys, does it look like it’s getting closer to us?” Tails asked nervously. “You’re right, we’d better get out of here!” said Amy. “Shouldn’t we get some pictures first?” “Alright Tails, but make it quick!” Sonic said. Tails snapped a few shots with his iPhone and the three of them run for it.  
“Come on, keep running! Keep Running!” They ran toward the Tails’ dad’s air force base, but the UFO was still behind them. “Why is it following us?” Tails wondered, when suddenly he tripped on a rock. “Aagh!” “Tails!” Amy ran back to help him. “Amy wait, don’t!” Tails cried, but it was too late. They were caught it the spacecraft’s beam and pulled up. “NOOOO!!!” Sonic yelled. “Sonic, run!” Amy said, right as they were pulled inside.  
Sonic arrived at the air force base. He ran inside and found Tails’ dad. “Colonel Prower!” “Sonic, are you alright?” “No, something bad has happened! We were out stargazing and...” “You saw the UFO?” “You know about it?” “We’ve been getting a number of calls about it.” Sonic sat down. “Oh my gosh, what in the world is going on?” “Sir, the drone’s ready to go.” “Huh, what drone?” Sonic asked. “We’re sending one up to go check this thing out.” said Colonel Prower. “You think a drone will be able to catch it?” “It took my son and your girlfriend. We have to try.”  
“We’ve just been told the air force is sending up a drone after the UFO.” The news reporter said on the TV. “Man, this is heavy, with a capital H!” said Ray. There was a knock at the door. “Come in!” Manic walked into the house. “Hey Manic, you heard about the UFO?” asked Ray. “They’re talking about it on the radio. I guess they’re not just science fiction anymore.” Just then, the phone rang. “Hello, Lilac?” “Ray, you’re not going to believe what I’m seeing right now!” “A flying saucer?” “How did you know?” “It’s all over the media.” “So I’m not just seeing things…Uh oh” “What do you mean ‘Uh oh’?” Ray asked. “It’s…It’s coming right toward me!” “Lilac, get out of there!” “Okay, okay, I’m going, but it’s closing in fast! Oh no…It’s right on top of me! No…NOOOOO!!!” “Lilac, Lilac!” Ray hung up the phone. “I think they got her.”  
“Sir, another civilian was just abducted by the spaceship.” “Blast it! How close is the drone getting to it?” Col. Prower asked. “Two miles, sir.” Sonic sat down. All he could do now was hope that the air force could save his friends. “Bogie’s in sight.” “Set off the signal beaker.” said Col. Prower. Everyone watched the drone view screen as it signaled the UFO. The spaceship slowed down and faced the drone. “I think we’re going to get a response.” They waited in anticipation, and then the ship fired a shot past the drone. “Looks like we have to do this the hard way. Fire a missile!” Col. Prower ordered. The drone fired a missile, but ship was still flying. “Fire again!” Another missile was fired, but the ship still didn’t go down. The UFO fired another shot, this time blasting the drone out of the air. The view screen changed to static. “No, no, blast it!” Col. Prower banged his fist down. “Do we still have it on radar?” “We do, sir.” “Sonic, could you go up on the roof and try to spot it?” Col. Prower asked, handing Sonic a pair of binoculars. “Sure thing, sir.”  
Up on the roof, Sonic spotted the UFO through the binoculars. “I see it, Colonel.” he said into his walkie-talkie. “What’s it doing, Sonic?” “It’s hovering above the trees. Now it’s rising up, it’s going higher…Oh no!” The UFO rose up higher, and then shot up toward the sky. “Sonic, what’s happening?” Sonic stood in shock. His friends had been kidnapped and taken to who knows where. “Sonic, do you read?” “The ship’s gone, sir.” “Gone? What do you mean?” “It’s heading toward outer space.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Want to Live on the Moon' from Sesame Street


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
The next day, a press conference was held at the air force base. Sonic sat in a corner as he watched Col. Prower answer the press’s questions. “Last night, the question of ‘Are we alone in the universe’ was answered. A UFO came down from space and kidnapped four citizens, Amy Rose, Lilac Sash, Sally Acorn, and my son, Tails Prower.” “Col. Prower, is there any concern that the aliens might come back?” “Yes there is. For now, we are recommending that everyone stay indoors after dark until further notice.” “Sir, have any satellites picked up the UFO?” “They have, it appears that it is about to pass the moon.” ‘I don’t wanna be here anymore.’ Sonic thought to himself. He got up and walked out to his car.  
Amy woke up in a daze. ‘What just happened?’ she wondered. She looked over and saw Tails, Sally, and Lilac with her. They were in some kind of chamber. “Tails, Sally, Lilac? Are you guys okay?” “I think so, but where are we?” Lilac asked. “We must be in the spaceship.” said Sally. Tails looked the window. The Earth was getting smaller and smaller. “I always wanted to go to space, but this isn’t what I had in mind.” “Tell that to them.” Amy said, pointing up to three aliens peering into the chamber. They were purple with black, bulgy eyes. They appeared to taking notes. “What are they doing?” asked Lilac. “It looks like they’re studying us.” Tails replied. Just then the chamber door opened and two more aliens walked in. The group grew very nervous. “W-W-What do you want with us?” Amy asked, trembling. The aliens grabbed her and took her away. “No, wait!” Sally yelled, but door slammed shut on her. “What are they going to do to her?”  
Sonic pulled up to his house. He saw Tails’ football robot, Cleatus, waiting on the front porch. “Sorry Cleatus, they’re still gone.” Cleatus lowered his head in sorrow. “Come on inside, buddy.” The two of them walked inside. Sonic fixed himself a sweet tea and sat down on the couch. He looked around let out a big sigh. He had become very rich over the past year from discovering sea monsters and winning races, but without his friends, it barely mattered. Then he heard a knock at the door. “Could you get that, Cleatus?” Cleatus answered the door and Sonic’s mother, Aleena, walked in. “Hello Sonic.” “Oh, hi Mom.” “How have you been doing?” “Not very good.” Sonic began to cry. Aleena sat and hugged him. “There, there, you’ve got have faith that they’ll be okay.” “What if I never see them again? How can I go on without Amy?” “Hope, Sonic. You have to believe there is hope that they will return.” As Aleena comforted her son, another knock was at the door. Cleatus answered and Col. Prower walked inside. “Why hello, Colonel.” said Aleena. “Good evening, I don’t mean to barge in, but I have important information to share.” “What is it, sir?” Sonic asked. “Well, I had a phone conference with the heads of NASA and SpaceX. We’re going to start making plans for a rescue mission.” The two hedgehogs lit up. “A rescue mission?” Aleena asked. “That’s correct, Mrs. Hedgehog. Sonic, do you think the Freedom Fighters would be up to the task?” Sonic gathered himself back up. He would do anything to get his friends back. “Sir, we’ll do whatever it takes! Ain’t no aliens gonna stop us!” “That’s what I want to here!” Col. Prower responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
The aliens brought Amy into a laboratory room. It looked like a scary doctor’s office. ‘What do they want with me?’ Amy asked herself. She was placed on a table and the aliens placed straps on wrists and ankles. One of them placed strange device on her forehead and shown a light into her eyes. Another one stuck a needle in her right arm and drew blood. Then he placed into an analyzer. Amy closed her eyes and hoped it would all end soon.  
Sonic and his friends arrived at the NASA space center in Florida. “I’ve been waiting a long to come here!” Ray said in amazement. Col. Prower and another officer walked over to them. “Glad you all could make it. I believe you remember Lt. Jake.” “Jake, we haven’t seen you seen our Megalodon quest.” said Sonic. “Good to see you guys again.” Jake replied. “Well then, let’s get started, shall we?” Col. Prower led them to one of the training rooms. There were three astronauts setting it up. Col. Prower introduced the group to them. “Everyone, I’d like to meet NASA pilots, Spike the Porcupine and Sonar the Fennec, and SpaceX engineer, Tangle the Lemur.” “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” said Spike. “We’ll be the ones flying you to the UFO.” said Sonar. “Just one thing,” Tangle said. “Only five of you will be able to join us. We’ll let you decide whose going.” Sonic sighed. “How do decide?” “You should go, Sonic. You’re the Freedom Fighters team leader.” said Manic. “If you say so.” Sonic replied. “Ray should go to. He’s always dreamed of going into space.” said Sonia. “Thanks Sonia!” Ray said, grinning. “Torque, we know how worried you are about Lilac. You’d better go.” Perci said. “I appreciate that.” said Torque. Sonic looked over to Cleatus. “I think we could use a robot on this mission.” Cleatus gave a thumbs up. Manic, Sonia and Perci couldn’t decide who would be next. “I’ve got an idea.” Col. Prower said. He pulled out some straws from a drawer. “Whoever draws the shortest straw goes on the mission.” The three of them each took a straw. “Well Perci, looks like you’re going.” “I guess I am.” “How ironic,” Ray said. “What do you mean?” Col. Prower asked. “When we were in school, Perci used to tease me about my interest in space. She thought it just nerdy stuff.” “Hey, I’m more open to it now.” Perci responded. “Okay then, let’s start your training.” Col. Prower said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4  
Amy was brought back to the chamber. She fell down to her knees, feeling faint. The aliens quickly Sally and took her away. “Please, no!” Sally cried as she was brought out. “Amy, what did they do to you?” Tails asked. Amy tried to gather herself. “It…it was like…the scariest operation ever.” She told Tails and Lilac about what the aliens did to her. “I guess they’re going to do the same to Sally.” Tails said. “Then we’ll be next.” Lilac said, nervously. Amy walked over to the window. The Earth was now the size of a pea. ‘Will we ever get to go home?’ she thought.

When you’re all alone   
Far away from home  
There’s a gift the angels send  
When you’re alone  
Everyday must end  
But the night’s our friend  
Angels always send a star   
At night when I’m alone  
I lie awake and wonder  
Which of them belongs to me?  
Which one I wonder?  
And any star I choose  
Watches over me  
So I know I’m not alone  
When I’m here on my own  
Isn’t that a wonder?  
When you’re alone  
You’re not alone  
Not really alone  
The stars are all my friends  
Till the night time ends  
So I know I’m not alone  
When I’m here on my own  
Isn’t that a wonder?  
When you’re alone  
You’re not alone  
Not really alone

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Sonic and his friends were training hard for the rescue mission. Col. Prower and Jake led the gang into a big hanger. There was a spaceship with two wings and two tails. “This is the X-33 Venturestar.” said Jake. “You’ll be taking her up on your mission.” “It kind of looks like the Space Shuttle.” said Perci. Ray gazed in amazement. “I’ve read about, but I never thought I’d get to ride one!” “If something goes wrong, you may even get to fly It.” said Sonar. “What do you mean?” “We may need a backup pilot, and Sonic told us you’re the best pilot he knows.” Ray turned to Sonic and smiled. “Thanks, dude!” “No problem, man!”   
After that, they were taken to the combat training room. They wore special suits and used phaser guns to fight holographic aliens. “Take that, and that!” Perci said, feeling very gung-ho. “Those aliens won’t stand a chance!” said Sonic. In another room, Ray was practicing in the simulator. “You’re doing well, Ray.” Sonar said. “Thanks Sonar.” “Now let’s try landing on the Moon.” “The Moon?” “Well, if things go okay, we’re hoping to stop by the Moon and start building our Moon base.”   
Sonic stood out by the launch pad. After three days of training, it was almost time for the rescue mission. He gazed up at the stars, knowing that up there somewhere, his friends were being taken farther and farther away from Earth. “We have to succeed.” he said to himself. “Because if we don’t, I don’t know what I’ll do.” 

Sonic: Out of the ruins  
Out from the wreckage  
Can’t make the same mistake this time  
We are the children, the last generation  
We are the ones they left behind  
And, I wonder if we are ever gonna change  
Living under the fear, till nothing else remains

Chorus: We don’t need another hero  
We don’t need to know the way home  
All we want is life beyond  
The love we know   
(Cut to Amy in the UFO)

Amy: Looking for something we can rely on  
There’s got to be something better out there  
Love and compassion  
Their day is coming  
All else are castles built in the air  
And I wonder if we are ever gonna change  
Living under the feat, till nothing else remains  
All the children say

Chorus: We don’t need another hero  
We don’t need to know the way home  
All we want is life beyond  
The love we know

Sonic: So what do we do with our lives?  
We leave only a mark  
Amy: Will our story shine like a light  
Or end in the dark  
Sonic: Give it all or nothing

All: We don’t need another hero  
We don’t need to know the way home  
All we want is life beyond  
The love we know

Sonic: All the children say  
Chorus: We don’t need another hero  
Amy: We don’t need another hero  
Chorus: We don’t need to know the way home (Way home)  
All we want is life beyond  
Sonic: The love we know  
Amy: All we want is life beyond  
Both: The love we know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'When You're Alone' from Steven Spielberg's Hook  
> 'We Don't Need Another Hero' from Tyler Perry's The Passion


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5  
After three days of training, the day of the launch had arrived. The crew was in the locker room putting on their spacesuits. “Well, the big day is here.” Sonar said. “The Venturestar is about to make her maiden voyage.” said Spike. “Perci, you seem worried.” “I keep thinking, what if we don’t succeed in bringing them back?” she asked. “We have to bring them back.” Sonic said, snapping on his helmet. “Failure is not an option!”  
Later, in the garage, Sonic and his friends said goodbye to their families. “Good luck, Sonic.” Aleena said, hugging her son. “Thanks Mom” Amy’s mother, Sarah, walked up to him. “Sonic, please bring Amy home.” Her eyes were filled with tears. “Don’t worry, nothing is gonna stop me from saving her!” “Okay Freedom Fighters, it’s time to go.” Col. Prower said. The crew boarded the NASA van. As they drove to the launch pad, they saw crowds of people along the street cheering them on. “Look at that!” said Tangle. They had signs saying ‘Go Freedom Fighters!’ and ‘Bring them home!’ “Let’s not disappoint them!” said Torque.  
The van arrived at the launch pad. Everyone got out and boarded the elevator. Sonic looked out at the sunset. ‘This is it.’ he thought. ‘We’re about to go up into space.’ Cleatus the robot raised his hand up. “What’s that mean?” Sonar asked. “I think he’s saying ‘Beam us up, Scotty!’” Sonic said. When the elevator reached the top, the crew stepped out onto the walkway and entered the X-33. Everyone got in their seats and strapped in. “Okay, you guys are all set.” said Col. Prower. “Good luck to all of you.” “Thank you, Colonel.” said Sonic. Col. Prower exited the craft and headed back to Mission Control.  
In the control room, Manic and Sonia were looking over the checklist. “How are we looking?” Col. Prower asked, as he walked. “Looks like we’re good to go sir.” Manic replied. “Let’s make sure the crew’s ready.” said Sonia. “Venturestar, this is Mission Control. What is your status?” “Tangle’s going over the checklist right now?” said Spike. “Tangle, how do we look?” “All conditions are go!” “Mission Control, we are go for launch.” “Let’s burn this candle!” said Ray.   
The ship’s hydrogen burners sparked and the countdown began. “Ignition sequence start.” said Col. Prower. “T-minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6” The ship began to rumble. “5, 4, 3, 2, 1” The engines ingnited and the Venturestar took off. “We have liftoff!” Everyone from the control room to outside on the beach cheered on as the Venturestar lit up like a fireball in the night sky. “I have got to get me one of these!” Ray said. The ship flew higher and higher until the stars came into view. “We made it!” Ray said with a big smile on his face. Everyone gazed in amazement. “We’re getting closer to saving our friends!” said Sonic. “First, we’ve got to refuel at Space Station Freedom.” said Sonar.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6  
The chamber door opened as the aliens brought Sally back. Amy grabbed as she fainted. The aliens grabbed hold of Tails. “Get off me!” Tails tried to fight back, but the aliens dragged him out and gave him a shot, knocking him out. “Sally, are you okay?” Amy asked. “I’m not sure. I feel lightheaded.” Amy laid her down on the floor. She noticed two aliens talking outside the chamber. “What are they talking about?” “I think they found my mermaid genes.” Sally said. “Oh dear.” said Amy. “Who knows what they’re planning to do next?” “I have no idea.” Sally replied. “Do you think they’re even going to bring us back?” asked Lilac. “At this point, I don’t think so.” Amy said with tears running down her face.  
Elsewhere, the Venturestar was cruising through space. “Ray’s log, Stardate 47634.44” Ray said into his recorder. “It’s been two days seen we refueled at the Space Station Freedom. We are still in pursuit of the UFO.” Ray looked out the window. “I’m still in awe and wonder of being out here. A small flying squirrel, in the huge vastness of space”

Lose my head to the chemical freeway  
Comin’ up on overload  
In a mystic new dimension  
Purify and sanctify me  
What so I’m in no endgame  
Move my piece right off the board  
Losing sure is easy  
So I am no more

But I’m not broken, in my dream I win  
In here I’m nothing, a Cosmic Castaway

In my head I’m a chemical dreamer  
Speed up to burn out mode  
Comin’ up in the 5th dimension  
Beautify don’t crucify me, yeah  
So I need no mind game poisoning my lonely soul  
Losing sure is easy so I am no more

But I’m not broken, in my dream I win  
And I take over, cause I’m no loser  
And I’m in and you’re not, bad dreams don’t stop  
But I’m all screwed up, a Cosmic Castaway  
A Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway

And I want but have not  
Bad dreams, lust thoughts  
In here with no pain, you hurt me again  
And I want but have none  
I should beat the alien  
But here I’m no one, a Cosmic Castaway  
A Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway  
A Cosmic Castaway

“Hey, what’s that?” Perci asked, pointing out the window. Sonic floated toward it and saw another spaceship outside. It was torpedo shaped with small wings. Inside were a lynx-like creature and a silver robot. “More Aliens?” “Do you think they’re friend or foe?” asked Tangle. “I’m not sure, but we’re gonna find.” Spike said. “Houston, this is Venturestar. We’ve got an unidentified spaceship in view.” “Copy that, Venturestar.” Manic said over the radio. “Have they made contact?” “Net yet, we’re going to try to contact them right now.” “Roger that, keep us updated.” Spike flipped through the radio, trying to find a frequency. “Hello, this is the Venturestar. Do you read?” “This is the Star Explorer, we read you.” “Please state your name and business.” “I’m Ratchet and this is my buddy Clank. We’re with the Galactic Rangers.” the lynx-creature said. “Do you know anything about a silver flying saucer?” the robot asked. “What do you know about it?” Sonar asked. “It belongs to a race called the Balquillians. They’ve stolen some sacred objects called the Chaos Emeralds, and supposedly they’ve been kidnapping people from other planets and taking them to their homeworld for experimentation.” “That’s exactly why we’re after them! They’ve kidnapped some of our friends!” said Sonic. “Is it so? Tell you what, how about we team up to rescue them? I can even call in some friends.” Ratchet asked. “Hold that thought.” Spike turned to the crew. “Well, what do you guys think?” “How do we know we can trust them? We don’t really know anything about them.” Perci said. “But they seem to have useful information.” Ray responded. “At this point, any help is good help.” said Tangle. “Let’s give them a chance, but keep a close eye on them.” said Torque. Spike turned back to the radio. “Ratchet & Clank, consider us allies.” “Great! I’ll call up our friends!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cosmic Castaway' by Electrasy


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7  
Five hours passed by, as the Freedom Fighters cruised on, waiting for Ratchet and Clank’s friends to show up. “Ratchet, when are your friends going to get here?” asked Sonic. “They should be here soon. Their coordinates showed rendezvous point around this area…hang on, I’ve got something.” The radar started pinging. “They should be showing up right…Now!” Zoom! A spaceship appeared out of lightspeed. Inside it was a shark and two dolphins. “Ratchet and Klank, good to see you guys again.” The shark said. “Allow us introduce ourselves. My name’s Razor. This is my girlfriend, Tempest, and her cousin, Echo.” “We’re from Jupiter’s moon, Europa.” said Tempest. “I knew it! I knew there had to be life there!” Ray said with excitement. “How come some of you are giving strange looks?” Echo asked. “Oh sorry, it’s just that on Earth, shark and dolphins are, well…never mind.” said Perci. “Anyway, we heard you’re after the Balquilians.” Razor continued. “That’s correct, they’ve kidnapped some of our friends.” said Torque. “We’ve dealt with the Balquilians before, but this time they’ve gone too far!” said Tempest. “Which is why we have to save them, no matter what!” Sonic responded.   
The trio of spaceships continued on for two more hours. “Where in the universe is that UFO?” Torque asked. “I’m starting to get concerned about our life support.” said Ray. Sonic checked the fuel cell and life support gauges. If they didn’t find their friends soon, there was a chance they would have to turn back to Earth. ‘Please let us find them!’ he thought to himself. “Hey, I’ve got something on radar!” Tangle said. Spike rushed to the radar screen. “It’s gotta be close by!” “There it is, dead ahead!” Ratchet said. Everyone looked out the windows and saw the UFO directly in front of them.   
The Balquilian scientists brought Tails back to the chamber and immediately grabbed Lilac and dragged her out. She was so scared she couldn’t even scream as they took her away. “What’s going to happen to us, Amy?” Tails asked. “I have no idea, Tails.” Amy said with tears running down her face. “We’re never going see our friends and families again!” Sally cried. “Hey, look!” Tails pointed out the window. There were three spaceships approaching. “Oh no, not more aliens!” Amy said. “Wait a minute, that white one looks familiar.” said Tails. “What do you mean?” asked Sally. “It says X-33, NASA, United States?” “You think it’s a rescue mission?” “I hope so.” Tails said as one ships folded out two panels.  
“What are those for, Ratchet?” Sonic asked. “Communication panels, we’re going to see if we can convince them to give your friends back to us.” “I think I saw this in a movie once.” said Ray. “Let’s hope it works.” Klank said. He flipped a switch and the panels began producing alien symbols. “Fascinating!” Sonar said with interest. After three cycles, a light pattern appeared on the UFO. “What’s happening?” asked Torque. “They’re responding.” Razor said. The pattern stopped. “What’s they’re answer?” Perci asked. “Let us put it this way, we’re gonna have to get your friends back the hard way.” said Tempest. “Fire!” The Star Explorer fired two torpedoes in the UFO’s engines. “Now they won’t be able to escape!” Ratchet said. “Prepare to dock!”  
Lilac was strapped down to the laboratory table. ‘Why are they doing this to us?’ She hadn’t felt this vulnerable since she was kidnapped by the Suppressors. The aliens placed a mask over her nose and mouth. She began to feel drowsy. ‘Is this it? Is this really my final fate? A science experiment for these aliens?’ Tears ran down her face as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8  
“Everyone get ready!” Spike said. The spaceships were docked with the UFO. The teams geared up in their space-combat suits. Tangle placed an explosive device on the hatch. “This is just like the opening of Star Wars!” said Ray. “Except the rebels are breaking into the empire’s ship!” said Sonar. Cleatus the robot pounded his fists together. “You ready, Cleatus?” asked Sonic. Cleatus nodded. “Teams Ratchet and Europa?” “We’re ready!” The timers reached zero and hatches blew open. “Charge!” Sonic cried, as the teams burst their way into the ship. The Balquilians immediately opened fire. “Evasive action!” Sonar yelled. The Freedom Fighters fired back, and their targets were blasted into oblivion. “Well, that’s interesting!” said Ray. “We gotta figure out where our friends are.” said Perci. “Here’s a map of the ship.” Tangle pointed out. Spike inspected the map. “It looks like your friends are in the back part of the ship.” Sonic felt a rush of adrenaline. They were getting closer and closer to saving their friends. “Ratchet, is your team in?” “Yep, we’re tracking them right now.” “Tangle and I stay here and guard the entrance. The rest of you head to the prison chamber.” Sonic led the team down the corridor.  
“What is going on?” Tails asked. They had heard gunfire in the distance. “Whoever’s on those must be trying to break in.” Amy replied. Sally looked through the door window. Some alien were rushing down the hall. Gunfire was shot from the opposite direction. “It’s a shoot ‘em up bang scene out there!” “I feel like we’re in a sci-fi movie!” said Tails. One by one, the aliens were blasted into nothing. “I think we’re getting out!” said Sally. The chamber door busted open the astronauts came in. “Thank goodness you’re here!” Amy said with relief. “We had nearly lost all hope…Sonic, is that you?” “It’s me, Amy!” “Perci, Ray, everyone?” Tails asked. “We’ll have time to talk later. Right now we gotta get outta here!” said Ray. “Where’s Lilac?” Torque asked. “The aliens took her to a lab room.” Sally said. “I’ll show you where it is.” said Tails. “Ray, Cleatus, you go with them.” Sonic said. The four of them rushed down to the laboratory. “Ratchet, what’s your team’s status?” “We’ve located the emeralds. They’re in a power compartment, but the only access is outside the ship.” “How do we get to it?” “There should be a hatch close to your position.” said Echo. “I’ll go get ‘em.” Sonic said. “I’m the fastest.” “Sonic, wait!” Amy grabbed his hand as he about leave. “Please be careful, I don’t want to lose you.” “Don’t you worry, Amy.” Sonic assured her. “We’ll be heading home before you know it.”  
“There it is!” Tails said, as his group arrived at the laboratory. “Doors locked!” Ray said trying to open it. Torque shot the lock with his blaster and kicked the door open. Two Balquilian scientists pulled they’re blasters. “I don’t think so!” Ray said, blasting them in two shots. Torque ran over to Lilac. She was strapped on a table and a mask was covering her face. “Lilac, what have they done to you?” Ray checked her eyelids. “She’s unconscious. Come on, let’s get her up.” They undid the straps and removed the mask. Torque picked her up in his arms. “Let’s get back to the ship.” But as they were about head out, laser beams popped up, blocking the corridor. “Arrgh! Now what?!” Ray said, frustrated. “I believe there’s a control room down the other way.” Tails said.  
Sonic arrived at the exterior hatch and entered the air lock. “Well, here it goes.” He opened the air lock and entered space. ‘Wow, my first space walk!’ he thought, then shook his head. ‘Gotta focus!’ “Okay Ratchet, where’s the power compartment?” “It should be at the top of the ship.” “Got it” He gave thrust to his jet pack and headed toward the top.  
Ray’s group continued down the hallway. “Where is this control room, Tails?” asked Ray. “It should right around…here!” They came around a corner to the control room. Three muscular aliens with big weapons came out and blocked the entrance. “How are gonna get through them?” Torque asked. Cleatus leaned forward and charged toward them. “Cleatus wait!” Tails said. Cleatus knocked two of them on the floor. The others tried to pull him up. Cleatus tried fight back, but the aliens ripped his right arm off. Ray got clear shot and blasted one of the aliens. The aliens tore half of Cleatus’ left leg, but he kept fighting, until one of them pulled his head back and stabbed him in the chest with a weapon. “No!” Tail yelled. The aliens turned to Ray and Tails, but were taken out by blaster rays. Ray turned and saw Ratchet and Razor. “We figured you could use a hand.” said Razor. “You got that right!” Ray said. Tails ran over to Cleatus and kneeled over him. “You did well, buddy.” Tails opened his chest and pulled out a hard drive, then attached it to his belt. The light in Cleatus’ eyes went out. “Now, let’s shut down those lasers!” Tails, Razor and Torque went inside the control room, while Ray and Tempest stood guard. “Which buttons do I push?” Tails asked, as he sat down in the chair. “Maybe this one?” A blueprints page appeared on the big screen. “Nope, how ‘bout this one?” A hard drive options page appeared. “Nope!” “I believe this one should do it.” Razor pointed to a blue button on the right panel. Tails pushed it. The security monitor showed the hallway lasers disappear. “We’re good, let’s go!” said Razor. “Just a minute, I’ve got to check this out.” Tails went back to the blueprint and hard drive pages. Ray popped in and saw Spike and Tangle fending some aliens at the entrance hatch. “Tails, I think we need to move it!” Tails pulled a hard drive out of the computer. “Okay, let’s go!” “Wait one moment.”Ratchet checked Lilac’s forehead. “She seems to have had an allergic reaction to whatever drugs they gave her.” Ratchet pulled out a syringe-like device and handed it to Ray. “What’s this?” “An antidote. As soon as you get a chance, give it to her.” “Thank you very much!” “Take this too.” Ratchet gave Tails what looked like a communicator. “Now go! You’ve got to get out of here!”  
“There’s the entrance!” Perci pointed ahead. “Looks like it’s blocked!” said Amy. “Then let’s clear the way!” Torque said. The group opened fire on the aliens. “That takes care of them!” Sonar exclaimed. “Spike, Tangle, you guys alright?” “I’m fine, but I’m not sure about Spike.” Spike groaned in pain. “Ray, where are you?” Sonar asked. “We’re coming!” Ray and Tails appeared around the corner. “Ray, Spike’s injured! You’re going to have to fill in for him!” Tangle said. “What happened to Cleatus?” asked Sally. Ray sighed. “He didn’t make it.” “Oh, I’m sorry.” “It’s okay, let’s get on board!” Everyone boarded back onto the Venturestar. “Wait, what about Sonic?” asked Torque, still carrying Lilac. “He’s still outside. Don’t worry, we’re going to pick him up.” said Sonar.  
Outside the ship, Sonic pulled out the last of the emeralds. “Sonic, we’re ready to head out!” “Roger that, let’s get these emeralds to Ratchet’s ship.” But just as he was about to fire his jet pack, a Balquilian soldier emerged, carrying a big space gun. Sonic pulled out his blaster, but the alien fired three shots at him. His was damaged, exposing his body to the vacuum of space. Amy stared out the window of the Venturestar in disbelief. “No, no, please no! I can’t lose you, Sonic!” she cried. Then something strange happened. The Chaos Emeralds formed a circle formation around Sonic, and then one by one, each of them shot a beam at Sonic. “What’s going on?” Tails asked. Sonic’s skin turned yellow, his quills spiked up, and his eyes turned red. “My gosh!” Ray said in amazement. Sonic turned the alien sped toward him at light speed, knocking him out. More aliens came out and tried to attack. Sonic took them out one by one, causing severe damage to the UFO. An opening revealed a fusion reactor, flickering and burning very bright. “We gotta get outta here! That thing’s gonna blow!” Ratchet said. Sonic and the three ships flew away as the UFO exploded in a giant flash. “Great balls of fire!” Ray exclaimed. All that was left was a giant debris field. “Open the airlock for Sonic!” said Amy. “You got it!” said Tangle.  
Sonic reentered the Venturestar and morphed back into his regular form. “What..Was that?!” asked Tails. “I have no idea!” Sonic said in a daze. “Dude, that was unbelievable! It was like you became…Super Sonic!” said Ray. “It must have had something to do with those emeralds.” Sonic pondered. He looked outside and saw Ratchet and Clank’s ship use a tractor beam to gather up the Chaos Emeralds. “We’ll be taking these back to base for analysis.” said Clank. “Don’t forget Lilac’s antidote.” said Tempest. “Oh, right” Ray handed the antidote to Torque. “Here, this is supposed to heal her.” Torque placed Lilac in one of ship’s beds and injected the medicine in her arm. “How long will it take her to heal?” “She should wake up in three days.” said Echo. “Thank you all so much for your help!” said Sonic. “One more thing. Tails, you still that communicator I gave you?” Ratchet asked. “Yes I do.” “If something like this happens again, you can use that to call the Galactic Rangers for help!” Ratchet said. “Thanks, dude! “And if the Galactic Rangers need help, you can count on the Freedom Fighters!” said Perci. “I hope we’ll see you again!” said Ray. “I have a feeling we’ll see you guys again soon!” said Razor. The two ships blasted off at warp speed. Sonic turned to Amy. For some reason, she was crying. “Amy, what is it?” “It’s just…I had lost hope that I would ever see you again.” she said, wiping away her tears. “I was afraid no one would be able to rescue us…and that we would be the aliens’ prisoners for the rest of our lives.” “There’s no way I would ever let that happen to you, Amy.” Sonic said, putting his hands on her shoulders. “When Tails’ dad told about the rescue mission he was planning, I knew I would stop at nothing to get you back.” Amy squeezed him tight. “I love you so much, Sonic! This has to be the greatest thing you’ve ever done for me!” She turned to Tails. “Tails, I’m sorry about what happened to Cleatus.” “Actually, we didn’t really lose him.” “What do you mean?” “I actually saved him by recovering his main hard drive.” Tails floated toward one of the ship’s computers. “If I may,” Tails asked Tangle. “By all means.” she answered. Tails put in the hard drive, and a holographic image of Cleatus’ head showed up on the screen. “How are you doing, Cleatus?” A text saying ‘Doing just fine’ appeared. “See, he’s a-okay.” “Very interesting.” said Sally. “So, what do we do next?” asked Perci. “Remember what I said about stopping by the Moon?” Sonar responded. “Do we have enough life support?” Sonic asked. “I managed to find some more life support modules on the alien ship.” Sonic turned to Amy, still in his arms. “Amy, what do you think? I know you want to go home, but it’s not every day you get a chance to go to the moon.” “Well, I guess that would be okay, as long as we don’t have to live there.” Sonic chuckled. “No, we’ll just visit there.” “The rest of you feel the same?” Tangle asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. “To the Moon it is!” Ray said in excitement. “Warp speed, Mr. Sulu!” said Sonic. Ray and Sonar pushed the fired the engines and the Venturestar blasted toward the Moon.  
10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1  
Freedom Fighter in Space

Set controls to outer space now  
Flying Higher than Ever Before  
Freedom Fighters in Space

Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go, go, go, fly  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Aah…in Space  
Flip on Thrusters  
Fire the rockets  
Save the future  
Long live the Freedom Fighters in Space

Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go, go, go, fly  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Aah…in Space  
(Instrumental Break)  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go, go, go, fly  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Aah…in Space  
Set controls to outer space now  
Flying Higher than Ever Before  
Freedom Fighters in Space

Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go, go, go, fly  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go, go, go, fly  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Go Freedom Fighters  
Aah…in Space!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Freedom Fighters in Space' based on Power Rangers in Space by Ron Wasserman


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Unbeknownst to the Freedom Fighters, one of the Balquilians had gotten into an escape pod and ejected right before the UFO blew up. As soon as he was clear of the debris, he called up the Balquilian queen. “You’re Majesty; this is Lt. Ko-Lar. I am sorry to report that our mission has failed. Some Earthlings teamed up with the Galactic Rangers to take the prisoners away and destroyed our ship. I am the only remaining survivor.” “Return to base immediately, Ko-Lar.” “Yes, you’re majesty.” “So, those earthlings think they can get away with this? Well, they made a huge mistake, and for that, we will destroy their planet!”

The Balquilians will return in Freedom Fighters: The War for Earth

Soundtrack  
‘I Don’t Want to Live on the Moon’ from Sesame Street  
‘When You’re Alone’ from Hook  
‘We Don’t Need Another Hero’ from Tyler Perry’s The Passion  
‘Cosmic Castaway’ by Electrasy  
‘Freedom Fighters in Space’ based on Power Rangers in Space by Ron Wasserman

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story do not belong to me (except for Jake, Amy's family, and the Balquilians).


End file.
